Head Over Feet
by Lalenna
Summary: ‘Don’t be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn’t help it. It’s all your fault.’ Sandle OneShot


Title: Head Over Feet

Disclaimer: Lyrics to 'Head Over Feet'belong to Alanis Morissette. Characters to CBS. I own nothing but my Plot Bunny…and her energiser batteries.

Summery: 'Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn't help it. It's all your fault.' Sandle One-Shot.

A/N: This fic is dedicated to all those that have the time and patience to make the Sandle videos that have kept me very amused since I found them last week. After watching the video for Head Over Feet my plot bunny kicked in and here's the result. Remember to review and tell me what you think.

I have a CSI Project running at the moment CSI Valentine hit this site if youre up for the challenge.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Warrick asked as Greg and Sara entered the café a few block from the Crime Lab where the night shift meet for their weekly breakfast get together.

"We had some stuff to finish off. You could have started without us ya know." Sara said slipping into the booth next to Nick and throwing a smile at Greg who sat opposite her next to Catherine.

"You've finished your case then?" Grissom asked from where he was wedged between Warrick and Nick.

"Yes, we've finished the case," Sara sighed as her thoughts flickered back to the body of the three year old victim, it would take a while before that imaged got buried behind newer horrors.

"I thought one of the rule of this lovely get together was no mention of work," Greg snapped at Grissom as he noticed Sara distracted look.

"Woah, Greggo, stressed much?" Nick laughed at the looks passing between Grissom and Greg. Greg's tone had pulled Sara away from her memories and she looked at Greg and smiled softly at him. Letting him know she was okay.

_I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it _

You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was

Sar thought back to the night before.

"You know we have to tell then eventually." Sara sighed as Greg spoke softly in her ear as she sank deeper into his arms.

"I know but I'm still not sure how Grissom will take it, what if he splits us up in work. Or Ecklie decides we can even be on the same shift anymore." A million other reasons to keep their relationship a secret passed though her mind.

"Maybe nothing will change. Except I'd be able to tell Nick and Warrick that you're the amazing woman I've been obsessing about and they might stop grilling me for information," Greg continued. "We won't know unless we tell them. But whatever happens it won't change how I feel about you. I'd go to the end of the world and back and so much more to keep you. You mean everything to me and the sooner you realise that I'm not giving you up, the better you'll feel."

Sara turned in his arms just enough so she could capture his lips with hers.

"I love you Greggo."

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

Sara couldn't imagine her life without Greg now. Before him was a blur of pain and betrayal. Grissom's constant and unrelenting dismissals and brush-offs, Hank's lies.

'What does he have that I don't?' Sara remembered that day clearly, the question Greg had asked her but she refused to answer. Sara had slowly learned that Greg had so much more to give her than anyone else. He was her distraction from work, her shoulder to cry on when things got tough, he was the person she could tell her past to and he knew that although it still hurt her it made her who she was, and he would kiss away the tears and help her move on.

Some nights when she couldn't sleep she sits and watches Greg, curled up in most of the covers and still trying to take more. She loved the little things she would notice about him when he slept. How he always sleeps with on hand under the pillow and one wrapped in the covers and around her waist, how he unconsciously tightens his grip if she moves away from him even slightly, the way his eyelashes were perfect crescents of black against his cheeks in the moonlight. At night is the only time she can see the scars that lace his back from the explosion in the lab. Memories of that haunt her dreams almost as much as the horrors from her childhood. She could so easily lost him that day.

_Your love is think and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service_

Sara watched Greg as he interacted with everyone else on the table as they waited for the waitress to arrive with their food.

She could read him so easily now and loved to just watch him with others. At the moment his was cracking dirty jokes, not quite appropriate to their setting, with Nick and Warrick but as much as he laughed and joked with them she could see the respect he held for both clear in his eyes. He might have matured over the past five years from the quirky eccentric lab rat he had once been but deep down he was still the old Greggo. And as much as she loved the new and improved version it was nice to see that the old Greg was still there even if it was buried but almost normal shirts.

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

Sara had shocked herself when she had agreed to go out with Greg. She had meant to say no. Honestly she had, it just hadn't come out right and as a result later that day she found herself walking though a park with Greg eating ice-cream. They had talked for hours and not once mentioned work. It had made a difference from the usual routine of very little sleep followed by hours of Court TV. The memory of that still made her smile. Within a few short weeks she was meeting up with Greg most days and they officially started to date. He was the perfect gentleman always, he sent her roses, never pushed her, took her to amazing places, taught her how fun life could be if she just decided to trust someone not to hurt her. She trusted Greg with something more precious that her life…she trusted him with her heart and all he wanted in return was to make her happy. And he had.

Everyone at the Las Vegas Crime Lab had noticed the subtle changes in her even if they didn't know who the cause of her happiness was. She came into work happy, and although she didn't mind doing overtime on cases she didn't look for the extra work, now wanting to be anywhere but the lab, wanting to be somewhere alone with Greg.

He had waited so long for her and she was glad he had, her only regret was that she missed out on so much time with him while spending it with people who would end up hurting her.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience _

You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long?

Catherine caught Sara's eye as her gaze flickered around the table.

"Well gentlemen if you would excuse us me and Sara are heading to the ladies." Sara sighed as she followed Catherine knowing what was about to happen.

"What's happening there?" Nick asked confused by the smile that had appeared on Catherine's face just before the two females left the booth.

"Cath's a better CSI that you are," Greg smiled.

Sara followed the silent Catherine to the ladies knowing that as soon as they were behind closed doors she would be grilled. She was right.

"How long has it been going on? Why haven't you told anyone? How'd he ask you out? Where did you go on your first date? Was he a perfect gentleman because if he wasn't I'll take away a very small part of his anatomy with a blunt spoon and guys have small enough brain to start with." Catherine rushed before running out of breath.

"Six months, we were going to tell you today, he just said do you wanna go out after shift, first date was ice-cream walking around a park near his, yes he was a perfect gentleman and not only on the first date but on all of them so please put down the spoon. I quite like Greg as he is." Sara replied with a small smile that she tried really hard to stop but couldn't at the mention of Greg's name.

"Six months and you never told me!" Catherine repeated shocked that it had taken her so long to work out. Suddenly all the small hints and clue that had been there all along become glaringly obvious.

"Warrick and Nicky didn't know either if that's a consolation." Sara said still smiling. "You can grill me about it more later. I guess we'd better tell the others now that you've guessed."

On the way back to their booth Catherine grabbed Sara's arm and smiled at the brunette. "He's good for you, you know that."

Sara turned to look at Greg and smiled back. "Yeah. I do."

_I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now_

Greg stood as Sara approached the table, laughing slightly as he saw the shocked look still on Catherine's face, he reached for Sara's hand as soon as she was within reach.

"Ummm, guys…"Sara started as Greg turned back to look at the others

"We have something to tell you." Greg finished.

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_

* * *

_R&R please...it keeps my plot bunny happy :)_


End file.
